Soul Of The Sword
by AvalonNakamura
Summary: Upotte Anime inspire Idea. What if Naruto accidentally finds a way to bring various weapons in the series to life. Join our lovable blonds misadventures through bringing different famous weapons to life. Naru/Harem Naru/Tenten I suck at Summary's but please give this story a try. You will like it. Rated M for Language and possible adult themes in future.


Soul of The Sword

A/N: This is an idea I gained from watching a series called Upotte where there are living guns. And I came up with the idea of making it into a naruto idea as well. Making the swords and weapons in Naruto into living weapons. I hope this idea works and people like it.

Time Frame: One week before the final showdown between Naruto and Tobi

Sighing softly as the semi tall blond man looked over the powerful village of Konoha from his perch on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head. He smiled softly, The war was coming, The war to end it all. The battle against the man known as Tobi loomed on the horizon but he had the power now. The power to stop it all.

As he seemed to tighten his fist a few hands were placed on his shoulders as he looked back at the group of females behind him various weapons on their hips. His friends, His weapons and a few even his lovers. He couldn't help but smile and feel at ease. He turned back to the village as his mind began to think back on how it began for him to gain the power to bring peace truly to the world of Shinobi.

"Ne, You guys...Remember how it began to get us here?"

Time frame: A few short weeks prior to the Mission to wave

The day was like any other day for Naruto. He had trained in the morning and had his daily morning Ramen and milk. He had begun his daily run around when he wasn't on a training day or a mission run. As he slowly walked through the town ignoring the oft ill hidden glares from the villagers as he blinked lightly as he spotted one of the few shinobi of the village who treated him good.

"Oi! Tenten-chan!"

As he shouted her name the bun haired female looked up from her place in front of her store a simple broom in her hand as she was in the process of cleaning the small cobblestone walk in front of the weaponsmith store she had.

"Oi! Naruto! What's up!"

He smiled as he stopped in front of her. She was always kind to him sense their days shared at the orphanage. When he asked her during the first year they attented the academy why she was friendly to him. It was cause she enjoyed talking with the boy. She knew he was not as stupid as he played. So She stuck as a friend of his to see what he was capable of.

"Oh the same old stuff Tenten-chan. Walking around on my day off."

She smirked as she heard that. She loved when he was free. The boy had energy to spare and he was a good worker. So usually if he was free she would steal him away to work with her and help in the shop. He felt his blood go cold slightly at her grin. He knew now he was doomed. He didn't mind helping her when she asked him what he was doing but normally after the day was done he was dead tired.

"Good! You can help me! My helper didn't show up today. And your free so now I won't be so swamped with work! And don't give me that look Uzumaki! You know I will be paying you!"

He sighed as she caught him narrowing his eyes about helping her. She never made him do to much work. But it was always fun working with her. He chuckled softly as he held up his hands and then moved towards the door.

"Alright, alright Tenten-chan. I will help. But what do you need done."

"Well for starters Naruto we need to move some boxes away from the anvil. I have to work on some shuriken's and senbon."

He smiled and nodded as he moved into the store and picked up one of the large boxes grunting softly as his muscles strained under the weight of the box. He glanced quickly towards the label on the box and knew it. The box was labeled clearly, 30Kg Kunai. He muttered to himself as he moved the boxed from Tenten's anvil as she quickly finished sweeping the ground outside her store.

"Good job Naruto! I knew I could count on you when I seen ya. You always were good for helping!"

He blushed lightly under her praise as he rolled his shoulders having moved the second box marked with a 30kg Senbon mark on it. He moved back to grab the last box which was only 25kg and marked for Shuriken. As he finished the final move he could already see Tenten pulling out her tools to begin work.

"No problem Tenten-chan. It's what friends are for! But How much work could you have that ya need me?"

She glanced up from the small scroll she was looking at as she placed the hammer on the table. Her face turning into a happy smile. She pointed towards a small slateboard with 5 names on it and what was ordered.

"I have eight major orders. Mostly just sharpening or honing the edges of various weapons. But still I will need the Anvil and the Forge today...I have to repair an ANBU's sword. It was broken in the last mission they were on. So They came in to order a repair today."

He smiled and nodded, She always had the shinobi of the village coming to her shop. Be it to purchase some weapons or to get theirs worked on. Her shop was one of the best in Konoha and the Shinobi knew it. So he nodded and moved over to where he knew she kept the wood to start heating the forge up more for her. She blinked seeing him begin to work on increasing the heat of her Forge.

"Got it Tenten-chan! I just have to add wood to your forge and keep it hot for you. Oh by the way Tenten-chan! Do you have any new Kunai or Shuriken that I could but today?"

She smiled softly, He always wanted new items. And she knew he wasn't treated well by the other shop owners. Hell they often bitched at her for having him in her store. But she ignored them. They never would understand the life of Shinobi. Of course they are different from normal people.

"Good job Naruto! You learned! And yes you know I have new stock. You just moved it. How many Kunai and Shuriken would you need? And I still say you would be just as good with Senbon. Or even other weapons..Your brawling style makes you perfect for one of the new weapons I brought into Konoha...The Hand Claws."

Naruto smirked and waved off her statement. He knew she always wanted him to try different weapons like she used but it wasn't for him. Though the claws did sound interesting. Maybe later he would check it out. But he knew massive pain would be in the future cause if he did want a new weapon to learn she would wanna train with him. And her training usually ended in pain.

"Maybe later for the claws Tenten-chan. They sound cool but I would need about ten Shuriken and maybe five or so Kunai."

She sighed and was about to tell him more about the claws but before she could begin she wrote down his small order and went to speak again before the small bell of her shop could be heard as both teens turned to see who entered Naruto smiled brightly.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

As the silver haired Jounin entered the weapon shop he raised a single hand and eye smiled towards the two of them. His form still covered in his standard outfit his jacket ruffling lightly from his movement as he waved.

"Yo! Good to see you here Naruto-kun. I was hoping you would be doing useful and constructive on your off day, and not just goofing around."

Before Naruto could react Tenten giggle and moved in front of the elder ninja and bowed lightly. Her buns bobbing lightly in her hair. She righted herself and smiled towards the silver haired man and then began to ask.

"Greetings Kakashi-sensei. Welcome to T-Squared. What can I do for you today?"

The silver haired man nodded lightly and looked around the store seeing the various weapons hanging on their stands and the unopened boxes in the corner. He waited for a few minutes watching her getting a bit confused as Naruto just continued to feed the Forge to get it hot enough for Tenten to begin her work.

"Well...I came for a question Tenten-san. Your one of the best stores in Konoha and after all this use to be Io-san's shop as well before he left. So I was hoping that maybe you would know how to do repairs on Chakra Metal weapons."

As he made mention of Chakra Metal, Tenten's eyes widened, She had worked with some Chakra metal but not much. She knew it was one of the best metals for a shinobi weapon to be made out of. She had ordered a few of the tanto blades for the ANBU and regular shinobi of the village but she was willing to try anything.

"Hmm, Chakra Metal you say? Well I do have the books of Io-sama. He left them here. And his special forge is right there being fed by Naruto. I am sure I can do it Kakashi-sensei. Why do you ask?"

At those words Kakashi smiled and placed his hand on top of her head as he took a small thinking pose and then nodded to himself before turning to head towards the door raising his hand again as he walked towards the exit.

"Then I will be back Tenten-san...I need...My tousan's blade repaired..I refound it...And I need it for a special mission I will be going on soon. I knew I could count on you."

As he walked out of the door. Tenten froze in place. She had heard about Kakashi-sensei's father from Gai-sensei. How he had a special weapon that could use chakra as a medium to become stronger. And she was being allowed to work on it! She giggled happily until she realized, She had no clue how to repair one! But it seemed luck was on her side as the sensei for another of their peers walked into her store a cigerette hanging from his mouth. But again before Tenten could react Naruto beat her to it.

"Ah! Yo! Chain Smoking Sensei!"

The dark haired man chuckled at the nickname Naruto had given him and waved towards the blonde as he looked at Tenten and nodded lightly. His brown eyes gentle as he watched Tenten grumble about speedy talking blonds. She then turned her attention back to Asuma and nodded towards him.

"Welcome Asuma-sensei. How can I help you today?"

He took a drag from his cigerette and let the puff of smoke out her door before sighing softly as he prepared to be berated by the young girl. He knew she took her weapons seriously as he did as well but he needed her help.

"Sadly Tenten-san I am here cause well...I damaged my weapons..And I need your expertise."

At those words Tenten's face turned into a frown. She hated when Weapons were broken. She wasn't too upset with Kakashi's request cause she was fairly certain he wasn't the one who damaged the weapon but she didn't like people treating weapons poorly.

"Asuma-sensei! You know I have told you! You have to take care of your weapons! They are not just tools. They are part of you! Mou~ What am I gonna do with you Sensei's!"

He held up his hands and then reached into his pouch and pulled out the two things needing repair and Tenten's eyes lit up! They were his legendary Trench Knifes. And wait...They were chakra metal! These would give her the practice to completely rebuild Kakashi-sensei's sword! Asuma indirectly helped!

"Your...knifes! Oh you poor things..."

She took them from him laying them on her little counter looking at the two chips in the edges of the blades. It appeared they took a massive hit from a larger sword. She looked closely at the chips and nodded.

"This shouldn't be hard to fix Asuma-sensei...But how..."

"Well...Let's say...I kinda messed up...It is why My team is not on duty. I ended up running into a A Class Ninja and he managed to attack me before I could get my chakra into the blades...So they got damaged. But if you can fix them I am happy."

She smiled and nodded and quickly grabbed a small pad of her work orders and began to quickly write it up as she did she took out her little stamp and marked it and then offered the pad to Asuma to sign it. As he began to sign the paper looking that it would probably cost him five thousand ryo to repair the knifes he sighed softly but he knew it was worth it.

"Alright Asuma-sensei. It will take about two days. Cause I need to make sure they are properly honed and sharpened to my standards. But They will be good as new!"

At that Asuma nodded and handed her back to pad as he patted the knifes and waved as he headed out the door. Tenten smirked brightly and quickly turned to look at Naruto who was blinking lightly as she pointed towards the floor over in the corner.

"Naruto! It is time to fix Asuma-sensei's weapons! But We need to go into the basement. Io-sama left all of his works there. Find something for Chakra weapons. I will need your high level of chakra to try and fix these! So go!"

As she barked the orders she moved the knifes over to the work bench and began to clean the chips meticulously making sure the damaged areas where cleaned. She knew it would take a very clean surface to repair a chip like these.

Naruto sighed and moved over to where the small door leading into the basement and entered it. He hated being down in this basement it always smelled musty and moldy. He grumbled more as he looked through various shelves looking for something, anything that would hint at repair.

His eyes soon fell onto a simple scroll on one of the small shelves. He picked it up blowing some of the dust off it and opened it lightly having for some reason felt drawn to the scroll. As he looked through it he seen words he heard Tenten utter before.

"Releasing the soul of the blade? Bringing the soul back? Hmm This sounds like when Tenten said that A weapon that is fully broken usually has it's soul damaged. This should do it! And here! It says about Chakra! This should do it."

He rolled the scroll back up and climbed back up the ladder and moved over to where Tenten was already placing a few small pieces of the chakra metal chucks she had in the shop beside the chips. She looked over at him as he unrolled the scroll and began to study the hand signs. She nodded as he began to prepare. She knew it would take two people to repair Chakra weapons. After all they were special.

"Naruto whenever you believe your ready. And don't hold back on the chakra. These are weapons designed to use chakra."

The blond nodded as he watched her begin to focus her chakra in the hammer as she began to flatten the chunks of metal to be about the same size of the chip. She looked over at Naruto as he rolled the scroll up and put it in his pocket and he closed his eyes drawing on his extreme ammount of chakra.

"Ready Tenten-chan?"

She nodded as he began to go through the hand signs and then he placed his hand on the blades and let the chakra flow into the weapons as he shouted out the Jutsu's name.

"Bureedo no Tamashii no Fukkatsu no Jutsu!"

As the jutsu activated Tenten blinked lightly having never even heard of such a jutsu ever being used in the working of weaponry but she at least trusted Naruto enough that the Jutsu shouldn't be too dangerous. But soon a large explosion of smoke and light erupted from the blades knocking both Naruto and Tenten back from the Anvil.

Tenten looked in horror at her Anvil as the smoke hung near the forge her eye twitching lightly as she turned to glare at Naruto. Her force irate as she shouted towards her her hands balled into fists. She smacked him hard in the head.

"DAMN IT NARUTO! What the hell did you use! Did you blow up my Anvil!"

"NO! I used this jutsu! It is suppose to repair the souls of the weapons! You always said weapons had souls! So I thought this would work!"

As he shouted back she groaned and snatched the scroll from him before she could open it though a couple of small child like coughs could be heard from the smoke. The two teens stared at each other before slowly turning to look at the anvil as the smoke cleared.

Standing there in a small set of tight green cloth with a pair of little tiny faerie like wings where two little girls each holding one of the strangely now repaired Trench knifes. They seemed to be coughing and flapping their little wings to disapate the smoke as they looked at Naruto and both seemed to smile brightly.

"Nee-chan! Thats the one! He is the one who woke us!"

At that the two girls who appeared to be no older then ten tackled Naruto to the ground hugging him tightly and giggling as Naruto proceeded to go wide eyed and slack jawed.

"EHHHHHH!"

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!"

The two girls in their nearly identical voices hugged the studified blond and Tenten stared in disbeleive. The scroll...She just looked at it. Io-sama was beyond genius..These girls...Were the now living forms of Asuma-sensei's knifes!

"Oh kami..."

As Tenten rubbed her head she knew this was gonna be a long day.

To Be Continued.

A/n#2: Well This is chapter one of my new fic! I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned to it! Leave me a review please! This way I know what you all think of it. And check out the Anime that helped inspire this. Upotte was a cute and funny anime that I recommend to anyone!


End file.
